Brawl's Adventure
by EveryonesxXxHero
Summary: Before (or after) the events of Subspace Emissary, the summoned heroes (and villains) return to their home worlds. But it's not long before they start up a new adventure together. Events start to happen around the worlds, and crossovers are everywhere. Everywhere I say! Yeah. Stuff gets real.


**I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS! ALL CHARACTERS ARE OWNED BY NINTENDO, GAMEFREAK, KONAMI, AND/OR SEGA!**

_This is a story I have been writing for 6 years. This is not the original, as the original is absolutely horrible, with many grammar errors, spelling errors, and cheesiness. So, much, cheese. Not to mention hard to follow, and in-complete. The plot is more or less the same... but how would you know what the original was? ...  
Also, the K+ rating is just me saying "Yo, if your 9 year old wants to read this, they can... there shouldn't be anything all that bad in it... But I mean, I didn't write this with them in mind." So don't be driven away 'cause of the rating, please!  
__I'll stop wasting your time now. ENJOY~!_

* * *

The breeze was blowing a nice speed across the large meadow, blades of grass and flowers of numerous colours danced to the push and pull force of the wind. Various woodland creatures dotted the area, grazing on the luscious green grass or drinking from the small ponds scattered around. The outskirts of Green Hill Zone was so different from the inner Zone that it seemed a completely different place. Mountains stretched around the meadow creating a half-circle barrier, keeping its inhabitants safe from outside predators.

The only unnatural thing about the place was a strangely blue figure standing at the entrance. Its emerald eyes darted from pond, to creature, to mountain, seemingly searching for something. Soon the darting stopped, and the figure smiled, walking farther into the meadow. It wasn't until he was about center of the area that he stopped. Sighing, he sank down to the ground until he was lying on his back. The wind rustled his blue quills as he lay, watching the few clouds pass by the sun.

Though he liked to run, and he was often impatient, Sonic the Hedgehog still enjoyed a little rest every once in a while, and right now was his current once-in-a-while. He listened to the birds chirp, and the rabbits and squirrels nibble on the rations they've gathered. He yawned, as the sounds lulled him in a way nothing else could, and closed his eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep...

_KTZZZZTT- BANG!_

Sonic had only been sleeping for a few moments before he was awoken by an incredibly loud noise. He sat up quickly and looked around, expecting a certain Dr. Eggman to be attacking the peaceful meadow, but the only thing he saw was the scurrying of small animals trying to find a safe haven to hide. Confusion hit Sonic as the only evidence that proved something happened was the animals, and the still ringing in his ears. Other than that, it was as if nothing at all happened.

Just as Sonic was about to dismiss it as unimportant, it happened again.

_KTTTZZZZZT-BANG BANG!_

"_What in the world of Mobius _is _that?_" He thought to himself as he stood up, looking in the direction of the banging. "_I'd better go see..._" Stretching out his previously relaxed muscles, Sonic got ready to run towards the mountains and soon ran off at the speed of sound, leaving a blurry trail of blue in his wake.

With his speed, it didn't take long to reach his destination. Choosing the smallest mountain, which was really more of a hill, standing only at about 12 feet, Sonic peeked over the top to get a grasp of what he was dealing with. What he saw surprised him; it wasn't Eggman at all, that he could see. There were four figures on the ground below Sonic, three of them looking nearly identical. He couldn't tell if they were organic or made of metal, but it was obvious they were harassing the fourth figure, which was, with no doubt, a robot.

None of the figures looked like any badnik Sonic had ever seen. The creator of the robot seemed to have taken a liking to the rectangle shape when making it, as the only non rectangular part of the robot was the spine, which was a long thin cylinder. The others, though, took a more circular look, with what looked like a cord stuck into their backs. But the cord didn't lead to anything; it just stopped, cut off it looked like. It was hard to see from his angle, but Sonic thought he saw something on their "faces", not unlike an insane man's grin.

The sight shook Sonic a bit, as this was nothing he had ever seen before. He stayed in his roost on the mountain observing the situation below until one of the grinning three made a violent move toward the surrounded robot. Hero instincts taking control, Sonic ran down the mountain, stopping in between the attacker and its victim, and blocking the blow meant for the metallic being.

The attacker reversed its movements to bring it back firmly on its feet, away from the blue hedgehog. It stared at Sonic with large, crystal-like eyes, head tilted slightly and insane grin taking up half its face. The sight sent chills down Sonic's spine. He needed to take his eyes away from the creep, so he took the chance to look back to the thing he protected. Its glass eyes stared at his emerald. He couldn't put his finger on it, but Sonic could sense something coming from behind the glass layer; it was almost like the robot was trying to communicate with him somehow. This sight was not much better than the previous one, so Sonic turned back to the three identical beings.

Just in time, too. One of them had its fist nearly in Sonic's face. He blocked it with no time to spare by grabbing the fist tightly. With it still unbalanced from the sudden grab, Sonic kicked the crystal eyed enemy in its side, causing it to fly straight into one of its allies. They both fell, one on top of the other, neither getting up. The third continued to stare at the hedgehog and robot, uncaring of its cohorts.

Suddenly the once still starer jumped high into the air, descent coming shortly after towards the two forms on the ground. Sonic prepared for a jump, planning to meet it half-way, but before his feet left ground, a loud bang sounded and a thick, pink beam shot straight through the center of the grinning attacker. It fell limply to the ground, smoke rising from the gaping hole through its fried body. Sonic looked back to the robot he previously protected, noticing some nearly transparent smoke rising from the eye area.

"_So that's what the noise was... It was this robot._" Sonic looked the square-based robot up and down. It doesn't look like it should be able to hold that much power. "Thanks," he said, after a while of looking it over. "for taking care of that last guy." "_Though I could've dealt with him myself just fine..._" he disregarded saying, but thought all the same. The robot lowered its head in a shy way. It certainly wasn't one of Eggman's; it's far to humble. "Did your creator give you a name?" Sonic was very interested in this mechanical being, to his small surprise.

The robot slowly raised its head and paused before answering. "R... O... B..." it said, pausing between each letter. Its voice was very mechanical; Sonic didn't think it possible to have a voice more so.

"R.O.B, huh?" Glad to have something to call this robot, Sonic nodded. "Mind of I just call you ROB? R.O.B is a bit long." When the robot nodded, Sonic looked over to the still grinning creeps. "What were those things? Do you know why they were attacking you?" R.O.B nodded again, and Sonic walked over to the two grinners piled up to examine them.

"THEY WISHED TO USE ME... I AM VALUABLE TO THEM..." R.O.B claimed, its mechanical voice thickening the more it spoke. Sonic paused his examining to look back to the robot.

"Valuable? How so?" He was truly intrigued by this speaking metal, which nearly never happened. It surprised him tremendously.

"I AM A ROBOT..." was all that was said in reply. It seemed too little and simple for that to be the only reason for their wish to use it, as Sonic saw it, but before he could dive deeper into the reason, the three grinning lumps started moving, and the cords stuck to their backs started to pull. There was nothing touching the cords, and no continuation of the cords could be seen for miles, but they were being pulled by something. Sonic watched in confusion as the cords pulled the attached beings slowly away from him and R.O.B.

"WE MUST FOLLOW THEM..." R.O.B said, suddenly. "THEY MAY LEAD US TO THEIR BASE OF OPERATION..." R.O.B made sense. If they followed, they might find out some information not obtained elsewhere.

Sonic nodded. "Maybe we can find out more on why they're after you." "_I'd like to know that myself..._" "Better start walking before we lose them." Putting his hands behind his head, Sonic started walking, as running would not be necessary. R.O.B followed, his wheels turning quickly to keep up.

"WHAT DID YOUR CREATOR NAME YOU?" R.O.B asked, to which Sonic laughed quietly, partially at how R.O.B worded the question, partially at how he forgot to mention it.

"Sonic," he said, a smirk finding its way to his lips. "Sonic the Hedgehog."

* * *

_Holy... poop! This chapter is a complete story compared to the original! Put the last two paragraphs together and you have the original for length!_

_Anywho, yeah, R.O.B talks in this. (yay) This is so far MUCH better than the original, I'm glad I'm doing this. I'm really excited for what I'm going to do with the other chapters (slash the end) and I hope you guys are too! I'll try to write as quickly as possible, for those who like this, but I make no promises as to when it will be up, as I'm a slow writer, and I have an easier time writing when it's not fanfiction... So, yeah, next chapter could be a week, could be a month, I dunno. We'll see what I can do.  
__Anyway, because I'm bored, I'm going to show you the original of this chapter. Yay._

_"One day in July, Sonic the Hedgehog was exploring. About two hours after he left home, he heard a bang from a robot. "I'd better go see what that is." Said Sonic. Once he got there, he noticed it was his friend R.O.B being attacked. Zoom went Sonic, defeated all the bad guys and saved R.O.B."_

_I lied. That's the re-write of the original. The original original had June instead of July; Sonic was at the beach, not exploring; I completely ignored the detail of R.O.B being attacked; and R.O.B was Sonic's BEST friend.  
ALSO!  
Did you know, when I first started writing this, it was an idea I got from a dream featuring Sonic and R.O.B in a warehouse, hiding from something trying to get R.O.B? It was also originally going to feature only Sonic and R.O.B, and was titled "Sonic's Vacation"._


End file.
